


The Tree House

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Among the Trees [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Kids, Dean Has Powers, Disabled Character, Fluff, Gen, Intuition, Mary Winchester Lives, Original Disabled Characters - Freeform, Original Queer Characters - Freeform, Queer Gen, Sam Has Powers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, queer kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The kids have powers. Dean has an idea.





	The Tree House

“Wait, you can do what?” Dean, Sam, Jeremy and Doug are all sitting in the living room, looking out the window as the tops of the trees sway a bit in the late fall air. The trees are still green, a canopy of pines for the most part.

“I guess I can make things float,” Doug says, and shrugs.

“Me too,” says Sam, “But I mean only once and never to hurt people.” He shrinks down a little bit in his seat.

Doug nods. “I know. Sometimes Jer can too, do you think we all can?”

“I don’t know,” Dean says, “But that gives me an idea."

*~*~*

“Build a what?” Mary asks.

“A tree house. We can all help. Even Jer. We have the whammy, so even if he can’t hammer on stuff, Jer can move stuff around. And we can make sure it has a ramp, ‘cause it needs a ramp or else he can’t go in.”

Mary smiles. Her life is strange, but also wholesome enough that she’d never change it.

One day she would explain to the boys exactly why their Mom is so unimpressed with their X-Men style feats of daring, but that day is not this day. There are too many extra kids around.

“Okay, sure,” she says, “But I’ll supervise, because I don’t want anyone conking each other in the head with huge pieces of wood.”

“It’s a deal!” Dean shouts, and she isn’t really sure how many other times she’d heard Dean shout ever in his life.

*~*~*

The tree house takes a year to build. Clearing space (with the help of a tree-cutting company who finds them a bit of land with some dying trees on it a few yards from the house) and buildinig the ramp are the parts that take the most care. In the end, though, the kids are overjoyed, and work on it together every day. Nobody really tells anyone that Jeremy is levitating tree branches, but then again nobody asks. They assume he watches, and it would be a fair assumption, probably, if it were true.

They finish the tree house on a weekend in fall and watch as pine needles scatter around them from the nearby trees. There’s enough room for all of them to sit inside the house, about halfway up in the branches, and by then Dean is ten and Sam is six going on seven.

The kids are still friends. The house is still home. The land is still theirs to live on and be stewards of. Dean is as much a woodsman as he ever was, and he still leads the pack of smaller kids. In some ways, this is the best it’s ever been.


End file.
